1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power an adapter and, more particularly pertains to an adapter capable of replacing different plugs adapting to different power sockets.
2. The Related Art
Electric products are conveniently used because they can be used in anywhere with a power socket. Generally, an electric product has only one kind of power plugs adapted to connect to a corresponding power socket for being supplied power. So far as electric products are concerned, various regions and countries in the world have their own power sockets.
Consequently, the electric products with only one kind of power plugs can not be used in different regions or countries. It is not convenient for the user to buy another electric product with a suitable power plug in different regions and countries.